narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Namima Uzumaki
is a jōnin-rank kuniochi situated in the village of Eigakure. A part of the mass influx of individuals fleeing the Great Shinobi Countries and the damage they wrought upon the continent, Nami arrived in the village with her family. The then girl recognizing the growing haven for what it was; a place to derive a better future. As a result, she immediately began working with her family to learn all the skills necessary to enroll in the local academy. Distinguishing herself as one of its most notable bukijutsu practitioners while exhibiting signs of the . She would graduate at the age of 10 near the top of her class before subsequently pursuing the rank of chūnin. Achieving this rank 3 years later. However, she was unsatisfied by this designation, seeking entrance into the anbu. Adamant about having the clearance to protect the village in every way possible. She would ultimately enroll in its secret branch, becoming one of its most prominent members while one of Rosuto's most trusted. This trend continued for a bit as Nami continued on her upward trajectory, before she encountered a new group of people entering the village. The youngest of the bunch proved to be particularly interesting to kuniochi, their close edge drawing her attention. His charisma proved particularly persuasive, content to watch him mill about the village. Occasionally studying him and his cooking techniques. However, in typical tsundere fashion, Namima remained standoffish whenever Shin approached her, often cold to the guy who she had begun to admire. Nevertheless, she was eventually convinced to try his food. Shinrai finding the young woman's curiosity in him to be that of interest. Indeed, the dish proved sufficient for earning a crush on her part. At very least she wasn't so abrasive anymore. However, what proved to be the linchpin was when the lad came to her aid a few years later, giving the critical support necessary for the success of her mission. That day marked the beginning of their courtship, and it would only be a matter of time when she proposed. A family would soon follow. However, their happiness would prove short-lived. The colliding of timelines would bring a new threat: Abyss. Though "defeated" in battle, he would gradually turn the tide in an extended war, bringing the world to its knees and filling it with his depravity and corruption. Namima and her husband would ultimately lose their lives in the conflict, alongside their two sons and her sister-in-law, targets for being the "fruits of Kanmi's infidelity". Nonetheless, they are remembered as heroes by the village, providing critical defense and the distraction needed to safely evacuate Ei's population. Background Personality Namima is largely characterized by the intensity she wears in her expression. She is often associated with the word fierce. The woman doesn't tolerate even the smallest hint of facetiousness, snuffing out with a reckless abandon. She is often described as scary and intimidating by her peers, possessing a powerful ambition that is present in her posture and demeanor. One could argue she is the complete opposite of Shinrai, a fiery individual that quickly fell in with her two sister-in-laws. While strict with her children, she is nevertheless fair, often playing the bad cop to Shinrai's cop. Regardless, she believes it is her job to instill values within them. While more importantly giving them direction in life. In this manner she can be overbearing though at the end of the day she loves her family deeply. Namima is noted as one who carries the Will of Blade, possessing the aptitude to become the armament that guards her loved ones and the safe-haven they call home. Notably, Nami is not the most well-versed in social cues, leaving her husband responsible for engaging individuals on the family's behalf. Nevertheless, she does her part to support their home, while looking to tone down her generally candid demeanor. Often saying things like they are without regard for the sentiment of others. Perhaps the only time that the hardy woman softens is around Shinrai, her love's mellow temperament proving infectious. She is generally more agreeable when he is around, even capable of indulging their children before chastising herself later. Though she originally treated him in a tsundere manner, he slowly won her heart through his masterfully executed dishes. Even if she thought him not that great of a shinobi, his head too full of recipes to focus on perfecting his ninja craft. Nevertheless, her opinion changed of him when he was the sole person to reach her in time during the throes of a mission that was quickly going wrong. Earning her trust and affection as she learned that maybe he was just a little bit like his older sisters. Regardless, they began dating from that day forth before going on to engage and marry two years later. Nami freely admits that coming home to his cooking is her favorite part of the day, being greeted by their two children coming in a close second. Nevertheless, he is her balancing force, giving her the clarity necessary to stop and smell the roses. For at least a little while anyways. Appearance A striking woman in appearance and posture. Notably domineering in the way she carries herself, presenting a strong front that refuses to bend. Her most definitive trait is her golden eyes, cutting through individuals with ease. Incessantly judging those that cross the path of her gaze. They possess a certain intelligence if not cunning that presents her typically calculating demeanor. Such a piercing scrutiny is reminiscent of the sun, and contrasts with her chestnut brown hair. Worn at shoulder length for practicality purposes. Her skin remains the color of a peach, lightly tanned from years of being out in the sun. As noted earlier, her expression remains stoic at best, rarely betraying her emotions. Only her children have the capability of making this falter, with her husband shattering this guise thanks to his relaxed temperament. Balancing out a woman that is described aptly as intense. Almost always in her hands or by her side are two daggers, simply designed yet lethally sharp. Created for one purpose in mind; to kill. She is normally found twirling them experimentally, at ease when they are in her grasp. However, their presence only adds to her intimidating aura. Nevertheless, she is described as classically beautiful, her form ornately shaped. Many say that her magnificence would be further amplified if she managed to lose her sour temperament. Alas, only her family witnesses this radiance, capable of bringing the woman into a comfortable atmosphere. In terms of physical appearance, many find her breath-taking. Often wondering how Shinrai could manage to win her affection given her opulence and resolute character. She possesses a well-proportioned frame, with a moderate bust leading into a lithe yet supple frame. Her rear is rather endowed, leading into shapely thighs and hips. The fierce, unrelenting aurous gaze rest in a heart shaped face that is deprived of innocence, instead regal in form. Hugging her wondrous frame is a elegant black dress, almost ball gown-like in its conception, trailing down her feet. Billowing in the sea breezes of the Focus peninsula. Despite its size, the dress is designed to be lightweight, allowing Namima's mobility to remain as effective as it is normally. While giving rise to underestimation on the part of her opponents. Many assuming that she is incapable of nimbleness when wearing seemingly cumbersome attire. Commonly adorning her arms are forearm-long gloves, serving as an extension of her black clothing while adding an air of modesty to a dress that has traces of femininity in its function. Lastly, she wears ankle-high black boots, designed to complement the rest of her garments. Occasionally, she'll done less formal clothing, substituting the dress for a pair of inconspicuous jeans and button down chosen at her husband's behest. Swapping out the ankle boots for a pair of chestnut boots that stop below her knee. Notably, such attire allows for a less severe aura, adding a sense of normalcy not otherwise apparent. Abilities A renown kuniochi is a label that can be attributed to Namima. Considered one of the village's most capable, she has earned the trust of individuals such as the Hilt Leader, who at one time considered Nami to be her most likely successor should anything befall the former. Attesting to her combative experience as well as the latent power she possessed. A master of the often overlooked art of bukijutsu, Namima is regarded as the for not only the various blades she carries, but the many weapons she has learned to use with exceptional proficiency. Adapting various armaments to give her a notable versatility in combat. While also studying particular styles for the sake of solidifying her ability to lay claim to that title. Coupled with summoning aptitude, she has endowed herself with a notable unpredictability that relies on her ability to a diagnose a situation. Regardless, she has compiled an excellent track record during her years as a member of the Anbu and subsequently jōnin of the village. Some say that she could be a viable candidate for the Eikage position; however, Namima herself believes that there are quite a few people stronger than her. Serving as her motivation to grow stronger in order to properly protect this growing village, one that has taken so many lost souls like herself under its wing. Regardless, as one of its most battle tested individuals, she is noted to be one of the primary factors for its continued prosperity. Bukijutsu Equipment are two dagger if not knife-like weapons that Namima has carried with her since adolescence. Made to be deathly sharp, they are perfect for stabbing and precise executions, wielded in a manner sufficient for effortless decapitation. Normally, she'll employ them in deceptive maneuvers, such as quick feints and multi-faceted offensives. Though Nami will occasionally utilize these blades alongside flash. Designed to be particularly sensitive to chakra flow, they aptly channel both basic and elemental combinations, allowing for Nami to easily compensate when battling sword practitioners like samurai. She will often shape the blade into a larger rendition of the originally knife, skillfully maintaining its fatal edge should the adversary slip up. Regardless, they are her most treasured items, a reminder of her childhood as well as a gift from her parents, designed to protect her in a time of need. While proving her capability as a combatant. Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality